Emergency Missions
Raid= Raids are missions which gives you a chance of obtaining a new character for your team. A Flower of Bones, Blooming from Despair A Massive Dancing Fan A Shadow Hiding in the Night An Explosive Swing to Obliterate All An Unhealthy Sword Obsession Behind the Ice Mask Blade of the Roaring Storm Blood Mist's Dark-Clad Giant Crescent Moon Blade and the Dance of Leaves Deadly Arts of Sublimation Deadly Versatile Twinsword Fearsome Threads, Drawing in Death Flight of the Resolute Butterfly Hidden Leaf's Secret Ultimate Taijutsu Immortal Warrior on the Battlefield Life-Draining Bloody Blade Life-giving Brushstrokes Living Puppet Show of Doom Lurking Death Needle Master Illusionist Supporting the Lightning Melody of the Demon Flute Mists of Deadly Poison Mist-Shrouded Heir of the Seven Swords Reunion and Clash on the Golden Sands Ruler of the Endless Sands Scorching Heroine Shadow of the Vile Serpent Sharing a Common Destiny Shining Blade of Wind Shinobi Life on the Battlefield Sign of a Silently Growing Calamity Sky-Piercing Lightning Blade Smoking Hammer Strike Snake Master Lurking in the Shadows Sublime Byakugan of the Mist The All-Knowing Serpent The Chakra-Devouring Warrior The Creeping Joker The Demon-Haunted Mist of Battle The Ends of Destruction The Guiding Will of Fire The Power of Stone with Lava Style! The Sagely Ninja Monk The Shinobi Seeking Vindication Theater of Horrors Underground Maw Will of the Fiery Powerhouse of Old Wise Warrior and Upholder of the Mightiest You're On! Lightning Torrent! |-| Boss= Boss missions are difficult missions which has a chance of obtaining a new characters along with certain Awakening Materials to awaken certain Blazing-Fest characters. The Mist Demon Endless Sand Shurado The Leaf's Handsome Devil Red Eyes, Burdened with Fate |-| Trials= Trials are special missions which has a chance of obtaining Limit Break Materials to Limit Break compatible characters to give them a boost in health and strength. Note that friends cannot fight alongside you during Trials and Ninja Pearls cannot be used to continues in any stages. With the Trail Overhauls update, these missions have been removed and replaced, and any limit break crystals you might have obtained from this even can now be purchased at the Trial Coin Exchange Shop. Trials: Prove Your Ability Trials: Seeker of the Forbidden Trials: Sparring with the Sage Trials: The Legendary Gambler Trials: Training in a Flash Trials: Training the Next Generation |-| Impact= Impact Missions are much more difficult missions that has a chance of dropping a powerful character. It is highly recommended to fight with powerful teams in order to win. Impact! A Bold Leader Impact! A Ferocious Visage Impact! A Legend Reborn Impact! Arrival of a Savage God Impact! Battle in the Final Valley! Impact! Burning Rage of the Crimson Dragon Impact! Chance Encounter at the Edge of Hell Impact! Confrontation and Courage Impact! Darkness of the Ninja Impact! Divine Intervention Impact! Eyes Dyed Red Impact! Force of Justice Impact! From a Snake to a Dragon Impact! Lord of Silence Impact! Mastermind of Calamity Impact! Molten Torrent Impact! Nine Tails Appears! Impact! Origin of Destruction Impact! Raging Fury Impact! Slug Princess Exorcism Impact! The Great War Begins Impact! The Hour of Revival Impact! The Moon Goddess Impact! The Ruler of the Serpents! Impact! The Towering Fog Impact! Thundering Veteran Impact! Toad Sage! Impact! Two Tailed Cat Demon |-| Impact (Hard Mode)= A much harder Impact mission that's only available to challenge at SS Rank. Impact! Burning Rage of the Crimson Dragon (Hard Mode) Impact! Mastermind of Calamity (Hard Mode) Impact! The Great War Begins (Hard Mode) Impact! The Moon Goddess (Hard Mode) |-| Super Impact= Super Impact are missions that can be challenged at SS Rank, which gives you a chance of obtaining a unit who can be Blazing Awakened. Super Impact! Catching up to You Super Impact! Destruction of Self Super Impact! Empty Spectacle Super Impact! End of Retaliation Super Impact! Eternal Life Super Impact! Farewell to the Past Super Impact! Fate of Reincarnation Super Impact! Master of Curls Super Impact! Resurrection of the Goddess Super Impact! Return of the Prodigy Super Impact! Revered Ninja Super Impact! Revolutionary Scheme Super Impact! Sandstorm-Destroying Blaze! Super Impact! Six Paths Genealogy Super Impact! Secrets of the Ninshu Super Impact! The End of Salvation Super Impact! Undesirable Reunion! Super Impact! Wandering Shark Super Impact! Wings of Freedom Category:Guides